papa_pear_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Pear
Pears (Papa Pears) are the balls of the game. How to use pears Shoot them to destroy pins and power-ups, to get points and color the buckets if the are not awake. And Also they can glitch. Objects Acorns ' takes 1 hit to destroy. They are the first pins in the game. '''Onions ' takes 3 hits to destroy. Along with the acorn, they are the most common pins in the game, and sometimes alternate with acorns randomly on level replays. 'Carrots ' takes 1 hit to destroy. They stick around for one second before disappearing. 'Red chillis ' takes 2 hits to destroy. They are the largest pins you can destroy with the fewest hits. Chillis have a fixed point value and don't increase when you hit multiple chillies in a row. 'Yellow chillis ' takes 2 hits to destroy. Chillis have a fixed point value and don't increase when you hit multiple chillies in a row. 'Blueberries ' cannot be destroyed. A Pomegranate should do the trick. '''Bamboo cannot be destroyed. A Pomegranate should do the trick. Lids 'takes 1 to 3 hits to destroy. An ordinary Papa Pear can make one hit, a Papa Grande can make two hits, and a Papa Fire can make two or more hits, depending on how well it bounces across the bucket lids. '''Cactus ' can be destroyed with a papa grande only when sleeping or burnt by a papa fire. Destroys Papa Pears when awake. '''Peas take 1 hit to destroy. They are generated by hitting pea pods, but sometimes appear annoyingly after hitting Mystery Cans. Pea-cases ' cannot be destroyed. They generate peas when hit. '''Blackberries ' takes 2 hits to destroy. They are the big hitters when it comes to points. Hint: get some multipliers first, then the blackberries. 'Watermelons '''takes 3 hits to destroy. They shoot high velocity watermelon seeds that take one hit to destroy. '''Bubbles ' can be destroyed with a hit of a fast-moving pear, papa grande or papa fire. They are generated by hitting lilies. You can also let a Papa Pear lie over a bubble for a while. '''Asparaguses cannot be destroyed. You earn 100 points every time it goes "Whee!" Radishes cannot be destroyed. They are cousins of the Asparagus. You earn 100 points every time it goes "Whee!" Mystery can ' takes 1 hit to destroy. They contain powerups, cacti, peas...you name it! '''Lillies ' can be destroyed only with a hit from a papa grande. They generate bubbles. 'Cauliflowers ' takes 1-3 hits to destroy, depending on whether it is already blowing air at the start of the level. '''Loco Logs cannot be destroyed. They shoot Papa Pears at a predetermined direction. Some Loco Logs take time to warm up--experiment! Orchids ' takes 1 hit to destroy. Orchids can destroy one layer of pins and collect powerups for you. They also put to sleep or awaken cacti. '''Vases ' take 4 hits to destroy 'Leaves ' takes a hit to blow away. You earn 50 points for every leaf you manage to blow away from the screen. 'Hypnoplants ' explodes after ingesting 5 pears, Potato Dice, and fruits (on fruit levels). All pears, Potato Dice and fruits are thrown out afterwards. 'Turnips ' cannot be destroyed. Unlike the blueberry, turnips have the tendency to slow down pears. '''Potatos, crunchy chips, french fries and potato dice ''' takes 1 hit to destroy and divide into smaller pieces according to this order. Potato dice ' fall in the buckets. '''Red Mushroom '''blinks but cannot be destroyed. You earn substantially more points for hitting Red Mushrooms compared to hitting blueberries, but the downside to that is the red mushrooms are not very reliable. '''Brown Mushroom '''blinks and takes 1-2 hits to destroy, depending on whether the mushroom is brown or white at the start of the level. '''Peanuts' cannot be destroyed. They reverse the gravity of the entire screen for 5 seconds. Coconuts takes 2 hits in rapid succession to destroy. Hitting a Coconut peels off one layer, but grows back if it isn't quickly hit the second time. You still earn points for every first and subsequent hits. Finally, '''power-ups '''take 1 hit to destroy. Category:Character